Cellulose fiber is normally wet formed on a Fourdrinier screen and pressed into a sheet. The sheet is dewatered, dried and rolled into large rolls for storage and shipment to customers. In order to use the pulp, the customer normally introduces the sheets into a hammermill or dicer to separate and singulate the fibers, that is, separate the sheet into small segments or individual fibers, which then form a fluff pulp for use by the customer.
For some uses, the fluff pulp can be used directly, for example, for producing an airlaid absorbent product. However, for many other uses, including, but not limited to, absorbent products and as an additive for cementitious materials and molded or extruded polymeric products, the pulp must be dispersed into an aqueous medium. The fluff pulp, however, is not readily flowable and/or meterable for precise measurement for mixing when used, for example, in cementitious or polymeric products.